


Happy Birthday Quartzlover913!!!!

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday, Non-lethal, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Pearl, Lapis and Peridot have a surprise for their favorite quartz: cake.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli/Pearl/Peridot
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday Quartzlover913!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm behind on drabbles and such, but writer's block is a pain, but leave it to my friend Quartzlover913 to get those creative gears going again just by having a birthday. 
> 
> Okay. I technically have been working on this for the last couple of days, but in my defense: I spent yesterday hanging out with my brother and renovating a house with only two people is a lot harder than television has portrayed.

Amethyst eyed the note she had found taped to her forehead after a quiet nap. "Come to Lapis's meep morp studio for some cake. -Love Lapearlidot" What kind of gem was that? Oh well. Cake is cake.

Entering the studio, the purple gem noticed it was relatively dark, but still light enough to tell that the studio wasn't as cluttered as usual except for three large shapes. Suddenly some music began to play and three spotlights illuminated the masses to reveal a pear shaped Pearl shaking an ass that put Garnet's to shame, an hourglass Peridot squeezing a pole between her borderline watermelon sized breasts and Lapis belly dancing to emphasize her Amethyst sized gut. All naked.

"What in the-" A banner dropped to say "Happy Birthday!" Amethyst stood confused and very flustered. The song winding down and Pearl noticed this so she waddled over, clearly moving her wide, wobbly hips more than necessary. 

"Today happens to be the anniversary of when you were found in the Kindergarten so the three of us decided that we needed another excuse to spoil you~" Leaning in to pull Amethyst into her rather chubby belly; the quartz soon found herself enveloped into a heaven of apidose when Peridot and Lapis joined into the hug.

The green gem twitched a bit, as if she were excited for something. "Can we give her the cake now?" The blue gem gave her a quick, yet gentle, smack to the other's ass. "She's supposed to take her time."

Amethyst's stomach growled with enough force to jiggle the gems holding her. "I guess that I could go for now. Where is it?" Pearl let out a laugh, pulling away with the others following suit. Each striking a seductive pose to emphasize their assets. "Right here~"

It took a couple of seconds, but then it clicked. Her girlfriends were fat because they were filled with cake. They wanted her to eat cake. "This is a vore party?!" Stars in her eyes and face burning so dark her face was was borderline blue. 

Lapis stepped forward. "You got it. Ready for the first layer? I got all the frosting~" Nodding her head hard enough to be only possible for a gem to do safely, thin blue lips met plush purple ones for a passionate kiss before the fuller pair opened up further. 

The blue gem's head slid into Amethyst's mouth, tasting like pure sugar. She really was filled with frosting! The shoulders were no problem for a professional like the quartz and she even took the time flick her tounge across the artist's nipples one her breasts entered.

Slowly her stomach expanded, bursting apart the button on her shorts and riding up her shirt. The luscious lapis gut soon causing the purple orb to become bigger than the gem it belong to. The blue gem squirmed a bit as her form started to be digested, but more so in pleasure than discomfort. She could swear that Amethyst had intentionally formed to make this experience as euphoric as it was erotic. 

It must be because as soon as Lapis was completely in, Peridot practically charged in for a kiss, missing a bit, but making up for it with a nibble to the bottom lip. "Layer two and I've got the chocolate strawberries~" Not needing to be told twice, Amethyst opened up and let in the green girlfriend. 

True to her word she was a bit bitter, clearly having used dark chocolate. Normally, as in they have done this enough times before to have a sort of routine, Peridot went down rather quickly due to her short height, but those knockers needed some extra attention since it the quartz had no idea when they would get this big again. While Lapis kept her moans rather quite, Peridot was more of a screamer with the occasional "Frac Yeah!" thrown in. For such a perv, she was hilariously self-censored. 

Amethyst's gut expanding even more, testing the limits of her clothing as her to tore a bit to expose underboob, churned not only from a second gem to digest, but from the occupants clearly getting handsy with each other and causing the quartz to belch almost like a fog horn. "You guys don't me-EEUUURRRAAAPPPP-ss around~"

Two gems churning in her gut as they made love while their forms remained intact was a real turn on, but now Pearl kissed those lips, gently at first before nibbling and licking. The pale gem was so turned on that she didn't even bother explaining that she was filled with the actual cake or cakes to be more accurate as she couldn't decide what kind Amethyst deserved the most.

Pearl went down smoothly, tasting of too many wonderful flavors to think straight before getting to that ass. For the first time in a long time, Amethyst felt herself worry about her size as she had never swallowed any single object as big as those lardy cheeks, but the gem in question seemed to have gotten a bit of help as Lapis gently pulled Pearl via water tentacles so the quartz only had to worry about stretching her lips.

Before long all three were making love within Amethyst's gut as she belched and moaned with pleasure. The activity slowing down as their apidose became the quartz's. Breasts expanding, tearing her top to shreds. Ass swallowing her shorts before they burst to freedom. Even her arms and face gained extra fat. 

With one final belch, three gemstones landed on top of a van sized gut, somehow making it past the breasts almost thrice the purple gem's original size as she sat on her car sized ass. Those three really knew how to throw a party.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect drabbles in the next day or two and I actually implore you to send me "Where's the next batch?" comments if I don't have any up by Wednesday. Sometimes I just need the reminder.


End file.
